


weight in gold

by lemon_jelly



Series: yo ho, yo ho (a pirate's life for me) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Blood, Curse Breaking, Curses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Panic Attacks, Pirates, Sort Of, how do i tag this uhhh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/pseuds/lemon_jelly
Summary: Hongjoong has a job to do, even if it leads to the worst case scenario. Seonghwa just wishes he wasn't so stubborn.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: yo ho, yo ho (a pirate's life for me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561198
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	weight in gold

**Author's Note:**

> october is over but who cares? i don't.  
came from the Gold prompt for drabbletober, which is the only one i did and yet i still didn't finish in time

There it was, sitting in front of them, a murky brown chest. It was small in size but the tales had told that it held an abundance of wealth, as well as being heavy with the burden of a curse. The Midas Treasure was a treasure well sought after and one equally as feared. Hongjoong tore his gaze from their prize to look over his crew. They were worse for wear, having just barely won a battle with the Leviathan tasked with guarding this tomb, by the skin of their teeth. Hongjoong felt his heart swell with pride, though the relief for everyone’s safety he wished he could feel had to wait until they were all back on the ship and headed to the port they had decided to call home. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, straightening his back and taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve, he took a step forward. The sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop, though, craning his head to look at whoever decided to grab his attention. Hongjoong was almost surprised to see Mingi staring at him in a silent effort to communicate his fear and worry for what was to happen to their captain, their leader, their family. Hongjoong’s mouth set into a firm line, knowing that Mingi had the most negative reaction to his decision. His voice was soft, only loud enough for Mingi to hear, “We’ll be okay.” 

The way Mingi searches his eyes almost breaks Hongjoong’s heart, the seconds quickly ticking by into minutes, but soon he’s being let go and he’s able to turn himself back around. It only takes him a few steps to close the distance between himself and their treasure, the cavern of the tomb eerily quiet besides the click of his boots and the pounding of his heart like war drums in his ears. There’s no need for him to rush, though knowing these moments could very well lead to his last makes him feel like he should, simultaneously wanting to slow down _ and _just hurry up and get it over with. His limbs felt like lead, raising his arms to trail his fingers along the steel edging of the chest. It wasn’t rusted despite the dampness of it’s resting place and the wood that it’s been holding together for so long. Hongjoong flicked the latch, swinging the lid open like he's been treasure hunting all his life (which he has.) The contents of the chest seemed to glow, lighting up the features of Hongjoong’s face as he gasped at the sight of various solid gold items surrounded by and buried under, equally as golden, doubloons.

_ This _ was the Midas Treasure. 

Hongjoong’s hand seemed to move on its own accord, stopping just above the pile of coins, shaking as it hovered over their goal. He couldn’t help but remember a conversation from weeks ago.  
_“The curse is mostly simple to break,” Seonghwa began, “but, it’s risky.” _

_He looked up from the stained papers he had been poring over to meet Hongjoong’s eyes. _

_“_ _It can’t be worse than the Leviathan, can it?” Hongjoong’s lips curved into a playful grin, “That monster is pretty risky in itself.” _

_Seonghwa just gave him a level stare, obviously knowing something that the captain didn’t. “The only way to break the curse is to transfer it. Someone has to get cursed.” _

_Hongjoong’s grin lost its teeth as he gave a hum in acknowledgment at the seriousness of the situation. Before he could question who would be the one to take on the challenge, to ask if it would be one of them or some poor soul they would convince to go with them, Seonghwa was speaking again, “The captain of the crew has to burden the curse to keep the treasure, Joong. If anyone else tries to touch it or tries to move the chest before that… It’s as good as dust.” _

_Hongjoong’s smile disappeared entirely at that, playful eyes shrouding over with a dark seriousness that only shows in the more dire of situations. “What are the effects? What will happen to me?” _

_Seonghwa shifted in his seat, uneasy under Hongjoong’s gaze, turning his attention back down to the papers scattered in front of him to read part of the curse aloud. “Everything I touch turns to gold, your heart, your mind, your soul.” Seonghwa looks up again, licking his lips out of nervous habit, “Cursemaster Changkyun said you’ll slowly solidify into a statue of gold. He said if you survive you’ll become one of the most wanted pirates in the world.”_ _  
_ _The breathy laugh Hongjoong gave sounded bitter, “Aren’t I already?” _

_Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily, “Joong, seriously? You could die from this if we don’t get you back to Changkyun hyung before you completely solidify. Do you want that?” _

_Hongjoong ran a hand through his hair, not meeting Seonghwa’s eyes for once. He was nervous, he could die from this, but he had to. There was no other choice, having been cursed to carry curses back to the Cursemaster until he finally met his ill fate or rid the world completely of cursed treasures. _

_“No..” His voice sounded as small as he looked, making eye contact with Seonghwa showing just how scared he really was. _

_The latter’s tone softened, “Are you sure you want to do this, Joong? There are other treasures out there Changkyun hyung would probably be just as happy with breaking. We could skip this one.” _

_Seonghwa knew the answer he was going to get, but it didn’t make his heart hurt any less with the way Hongjoong looked at him. With the way his voice sounded when he brokenly said, _ _“I have no choice,” before leaving the room. _

Holding his breath, Hongjoong finally decided it was time he went in for the kill, plunging his hand into the pile of coins to pull out a handful of gold doubloons. He waited and waited, the seconds being counted by the thump, thump, thumping of his heartbeat. Hongjoong dropped the coins back into the chest, the clinking of coins echoed through the cavern. Turning around with a confused expression aimed at Seonghwa.

“I feel fine…? Seonghwa, are you sure this curse wasn’t already broken by someone else or something?”  
Before the words had even left his mouth, Hongjoong felt _ dizzy. _ His brow furrowed in confusion, not at the lack of effects, but at the feeling of wet warmth oozing down from his nose to pool in the crack of his lips, spilling over the swell and dripping down his chin. Slowly he lifted his hand to touch what he assumed was blood coming from his nose, but when he looked at his fingers his eyes widened at the sight of shimmery, liquid gold. 

_ Shit, _ when did the ringing in his ears start? He wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t helping his sudden pounding headache or the sudden panic in his chest. _ This was a mistake. _

Hongjoong swiped at the golden blood seeping from his nose in panic, smearing the shimmery substance across his face and hand. He shot his gaze back up to look at Seonghwa, the question on his tongue turning into a choked gasp when his vision blurred and he fell to his knees. Seonghwa was at his side in an instant with Yunho and Jongho, the eldest barking quick orders at the others to carry out the plan they had come up with days prior. The ringing in Hongjoong’s ears felt piercing, he couldn’t hear what Seonghwa was saying and it made the fear and pain really set in. His head hurt, his heart hurt, his limbs felt like lead and his lungs felt like they were on fire with every gasp of air he desperately sucked in too quickly. Seonghwa’s hands cupped his face, thumbs swiping gently over the apples of his cheeks as he said something Hongjoong couldn’t hear. He could barely see the other through the haziness clouding his vision, eyes stinging with golden tears that poured down his face. He barely even registered being lifted by Jongho’s strong arms, only realising that he’d been moved when he was being placed gently into Yunho’s arms so the youngest could go and help carry out some of the larger pieces of treasure lying around.

The twitching of his muscles under Hongjoong’s skin made his veins dance, the shimmery gold sparkling under his skin in the moonlight as Yunho carried him diligently from the tomb to their ship. It was dangerous to sail at night in these waters, the creatures surrounding the small island they’ve docked at all nocturnal and none too friendly. Normally he would protest, say to wait until daylight, but this time his life was on the line and his crew- his _ family _ \- was already hoisting the sails as Yunho was laying him down carefully on his cot in his quarters. Hongjoong felt the ship lurch forward, embarking on their journey back home. He’s stopped bleeding by now, but he can’t seem to stop crying, can’t seem to stop _ hurting. _ Hongjoong can only hope he’ll be able to see his home again, hopes he’ll be able to see his _ family _ again, to even just_ wake up_ again now that his eyelids feel so heavy. 

He hopes it’s Seonghwa’s lips he feels gentle and caring on his forehead before he finally blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this a series? asking for a friend  
if i do the rating might change  
\--  
[twt](https://twitter.com/iemonjelly)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iemonjelly)


End file.
